ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FcW Sinful Means
Sinful Means is a pay-per-view event held annually on the last Sunday of June every year in the Fearless Championship Wrestling. 2007 Sinful Means 2007 took place on July 1st 2007 from Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. The official theme song was "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park. *'"The Original" Fred Debonair defeated Xtreme Insanity in a Hardcore Rules Match to retain the FcW Extreme Championship (7:39)' **Debonair pinned XI after hitting a Forces of Fred onto exposed concrete floor. *'Sevrena defeated Lenne Perez and Nikki Law to retain the FcW World Women's Championship in a Three Way Dance (10:38)' **Lenne Perez pinned Nikki Law at 5:41 **Sevrena pinned Lenne Perez after a Sevrena Star Press to win the match *'Enigma defeated Daniel to regain the FcW World Cruiserweight Championship in a Ladder Match (27:52)' **This victory made Enigma the first man to hold the Cruiserweight Championship twice since the re-opening of the FcW. *'Fred Debonair defeated Terry Williams and Andrew Sexton in a Triple Threat Match to be crowned the number one contender to the FcW Championship. (9:13)' **Debonair pinned Sexton to pick up the victory *'Captain William Jericho defeated Shawn Starlight, Riley Andrews and Caz Armour in a Fatal Four Way Match to gain the FcW World Television Championship(19:17)' **Jericho pinned Riley Andrews to pick up the victory **Caz Armour originally seemed to have the match won over Andrews, but, Terry Williams came out to stop Shawn Starlight from the match continuing, distracting Caz who wanted to win the match on his own. Giving Jericho the opportunity to win the match. *'2 Xtreme(Enigma and Madd Dawg) defeated Kevin Conner and Juan Cortez as well as Fred Debonair and Xtreme Insanity to gain the FcW World Tag Team Championship(25:15)' **Madd Dawg pinned Xtreme Insanity, after Enigma hit The Eclipse, to pick up the victory **This victory made Enigma the first man to hold two championship belts simultaneously since FcW's re-opening. *'Kevin Conner defeated Madd Dawg, Gino Knoxx and Ryan Kilmore in a Rapid Cage Match to regain the FcW United States Championship.(37:35)' **Gino Knoxx forced Madd Dawg to submitt with the Knoxxlock at 2:29 **Kevin Conner pinned Ryan Kilmore after hitting him with the Conner Clash at 5:18 **Ryan Kilmore pinned Madd Dawg after hitting him with the Canadian Destroyer at 7:02 **Madd Dawg pinned Gino Knoxx after hitting him with the Pressure Point Stunner 9:27 **Gino Knoxx pinned Kevin Conner after Conner leaped from the top of the cage 13:18 **Kevin Conner pinned Gino Knoxx after hitting him with the Celtic Call at 16:07 **Madd Dawg pinned Kevin Conner after a Pressure Point Stunner from the top rope 17:53 **Kevin Conner pinned(and eliminated) Madd Dawg after a Soul Searcher at 20:01 **Kevin Conner escaped the cage to win the match up and the championship at 37:35 **This victory made Kevin Conner the first man to hold the United States Championship twice since the re-opening of the FcW **After the match The Coalition left Gino Knoxx and Kevin Conner bloodied and handcuffed to the cage, as Ryan Kilmore joined them **After this match up the tension between Caz Armour and his tag team partner Terry Williams continued *'"King of Kings" John Cavanagh defeated Deamon Cohln with Sevrena as the Special Guest Referee in a Street Fight to unify the RCW World Heavyweight Championship(held by Deamon Cohln) and the FcW World Heavyweight Championship(held by John Cavanagh)(39:27)' **During this match up the two men not only fought with their respective championships on the line, but, they also fought for the love of Sevrena. **These two men fought on top of the Fearless Tron(similar to the old-school Titan Tron), Deamon Cohln would wind up spearing Cavanagh off and both men would fall thirty feet. Sevrena pleaded with both of them to stop **The match ended when John Cavanagh hit a Westside Special off of a fifteen foot ladder through a barbed wire board, two tables and thumbtacks onto the arena floor to get the pinfall and victory. **This victory advanced John Cavanagh's undefeated streak in FcW to twelve.